1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to constructions for communication jack connectors.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Modern office, laboratory and business environments typically employ both telephone and wired data communication networks (e.g., LANs). While telephone jacks are usually constructed to receive conventional 6-position modular telephone plugs carrying 4 or 6 wires (e.g., types xe2x80x9cRJ-11xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRJ-14xe2x80x9d), data jacks are typically constructed to receive 8-position, modular communication plugs which carry 8 wires and conform with EIA/TIA standard 568B (type xe2x80x9cRJ-45xe2x80x9d). Because the telephone and the data jacks are frequently mounted next to one another, sometimes on a common faceplate or wall plate, it is not unusual for persons mistakenly to try to insert a non-conforming modular telephone plug into a modular data jack with damaging results. That is, a modular telephone plug can permanently deform the endmost contact wires (e.g., contact wires 1 and 8) of a data jack, since solid (ungrooved) side portions of the plug are wide enough to strike the end contact wires and deflect them beyond tolerable limits as the plug is forced into the jack.
According to the invention, a communication jack connector assembly includes a wiring board and a number of terminal contact wires extending above the board for engaging and making electrical connections with corresponding terminals of a plug connector along a line of contact, wherein the contact wires have free ends located ahead of the line of contact and the free ends are formed to be deflected resiliently in a direction toward the wiring board when engaging the plug connector. At least one clearance opening is formed in the wiring board at a position where the free end of a corresponding contact wire would otherwise contact an upper surface of the board when engaging the plug connector. The clearance opening is dimensioned so that part of the free end of the contact wire deflects into the opening a certain distance from the upper surface of wiring board, while the contact wire maintains sufficient resilient force to connect electrically with the corresponding terminal of the plug connector.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.